A Lotus Bloomed
by Thiaf
Summary: Ookanehira is bored while his master shops. However, he spots something for Juzumaru. Written for #tkrb 69min. Prompt: Shopping.


Written for #tkrb_69min. Prompt: Shopping.

The saniwa only has a minor role. **  
**

* * *

 **A Lotus Bloomed**

Rinko and a store clerk chatted and laughed in another room. Ookanehira near gagged at the smell of perfumes and nail polish wafting around. This beauty supply and accessory store wasn't made for him. Sure, he was regarded as a work of art, but his looks came from his strength and craftsmanship, not bracelets or makeup.

Juzumaru sat crosslegged beside Ookanehira, meditating. Ookanehira was grateful that he didn't have to speak with Juzumaru. Most of their time spent together was either performing chores or folding origami. He actually enjoyed the moments they had together, even though he was always a nervous wreck. Ookanehira wasn't sure what to make of their relationship anymore. The Tenka Goken and Ookanehira were supposed to be rivals, but he couldn't will himself to hate Juzumaru.

"Ookanehira-dono."

"Y-yes?" Ookanehira near jumped where he sat.

"I have to excuse myself. Will you be alright?"

"Sure... You do what you have to do," Ookanehira never looked at Juzumaru.

Juzumaru gave his thanks and left the store. Ookanehira breathed a sigh of relief. He slumped his shoulders and leaned back against the wall.

"Sir?" a store clerk approached him.

"Huh?" what did she want?

"Would you be interested in looking at our jewelry? Your master, Ashina-sama, will be leaving soon. Would you like something?" she set down a tray of hair ornaments down infront of him.

Did she really think he was into this girly stuff? It was her job to sell things, but she would surely notice that Ookanehira was too manly to shop here.

"I'm not...," he trailed off as he scanned over the trinkets. These ornaments looked like real flowers. Small steel petals were bent, curved, and polished to resemble nature's creations. Small rubies, jades, sapphires, and emeralds decorated and sparkled on most of the item. Every piece was as delicately crafted as a sword. These works of art wouldn't be overlooked, as Ookanehira was centuries ago. Out of all of them, one hair clip with a purple lotus with a yellow stamen stood out. It fit Juzumaru perfectly. "Actually, I'll take that one."

Ookanehira hid the hair clip in his pocket by the time Juzumaru returned.

"I bought daifuku," Juzumaru held a lacquer box. "I'd like to share them when we return home. Would you like to partake, Ookanehira-dono?"

Ookanehira hadn't done anything to deserve treats from Juzumaru.

"You two," Rinko entered the main room. She waved a new hand fan. "Time to carry my goods."

"I'll hold it all!" Ookanehira leapt up. Juzumaru was already carrying a small box; it was enough weight for him to carry.

Rinko opened her mouth, paused, and then giggled behind her fan. Rumours about Ookanehira's infatuation with Juzumaru had circled around her citadel, but she thought it was an exaggeration. If Ookanehira was learning to be less selfish, then she would humour his request.

* * *

Ookanehira lay on his futon. He didn't even bother to remove his sweaty clothes. He alone had carried all the bags and boxes of beauty supplies and jewelry back to the Ashina Citadel. Juzumaru had repeatedly asked to help, but Ookanehira refused him. Why did their master have to go through so much makeup and perfume? Shouldn't it be easier to buy nail polish? He hoped to never return to that store again.

"Ookanehira-dono."

He quickly sat up.

"Would you like to share this together?" Juzumaru held a tray of daifuku and tea at the entrance of the bedroom. His brows were furrowed with worry. "You worked exceptionally hard today."

Ookanehira's heart skipped a beat. They were alone together in his room and Juzumaru was offering treats. Was this actually happening? Was this a dream? Somehow, he managed to nod.

Juzumaru set the tray near the futon and he sat on the tatami mat. Ookanehira's cheeks were quite red. He had exerted himself at a chore, as usual. Uguisumaru and the others could only do so much to look after Ookanehira. Juzumaru wasn't sure how to assure the other sword about his value.

"Please, drink this," Juzumaru held a cup up.

Ookanehira quickly took the beverage and gulped down that sweet green tea. His heart raced, knowing that Juzumaru himself had prepared it.

"I-I'm feeling better," Ookanehira said. He still had aching feet and was shaking a little, but he refused to burden the other tachi.

"Please, have some food."

"...actually," now that Ookanehira started talking, he had to force himself to finish. "I wanted to give you this."

He retrieved the purple lotus hair clip from his pocket.

Juzumaru already had an origami collection full of Ookanehira's creations. Now, this little clipping could be adorned on him and all could see the bond between Ookanehira and a Tenka Goken.

"You are too generous, Ookanehira-dono," Juzumaru smiled and attached the clip close to his ear. Strands of his black hair were held back, showing more white. It looked like a lotus bloomed right off of him. It gleamed a little under the light. Juzumaru was even more beautiful. "May you have daifuku now?"

Ookanehira would never refuse Juzumaru.

* * *

Check images for lotus hair clips: google . ca /search?q=hair+clip+lotus+purple

Hair accessories are quite pretty: google . ca /search?q=japan+hair+ornaments


End file.
